sous le silence
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU. Bobby est détective. Jack le larbin d'un gangster en costard.


Titre : **Sous le silence**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

**OOO**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Max est en apparence un brillant homme d'affaire. Il est très riche et il a beaucoup de pouvoir. Derrière cette belle réussite, il cache d'autres activités : drogues, prostitution, armes.

Jack, jeune orphelin, vivait dans la rue quand Max prit la décision de s'occuper de lui. Les années passées aux côtés de Max n'ont pas épargné le jeune garçon qui n'a plus vraiment toute sa tête, ayant une notion totalement erronée de la réalité.

Bobby enquête sur les activités de Max. Il finit par rencontrer Jack qui se présente comme le secrétaire de l'homme d'affaire. Mais qui est aussi le larbin de Max.

**OOO**

**OOO**

La soirée caritative de Mr Max Mcnamara est une belle réussite. La salle est noire de monde. A sa liste d'invités, on voit qu'il a énormément de pouvoir dans la ville. Certains dansent, d'autres boivent en discutant de mondanité. Tout le beau gratin de Detroit y est convié, qu'il s'agisse de malfrats ou non.

Au milieu de la foule, Bobby se fraie un chemin scrutant les personnes autour de lui. Focalisé par sa recherche, il ne sent pas l'homme derrière lui qui le surprend : « Très beau costume ! » Le ton se veut glacial. Bobby se retourne pour être nez à nez avec cette pourriture de Max, « très belle soirée, pleine de bâtards dans ton genre ! » Max se contente de sourire, il ne peut rien faire en publique, il a une image à préserver, « merci du compliment. Sois plus vigilent à l'avenir… » Puis il disparaît dans la foule.

Pas du tout intimidé, Bobby reprend sa recherche. Sa présence est pour signifier qu'il se rapproche du but et que dans peu de temps Max finira derrière des barreaux. Et même si ça doit être la première raison de sa venue, Bobby avoue avoir une raison plus importante. Il espère trouver Jack.

Après quelques instants, il sourit heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvé. Jack est en train d'arriver, il descend les marches pour se rendre dans l'immense salle. Leur regard se croise, et le visage fermé de Jack semble alors s'illuminer.

« Bonsoir, » dit Bobby qui s'est dirigé vers lui. Bobby est hypnotisé par le garçon qui est encore plus séduisant dans son costume noir, les cheveux coiffés pour l'occasion.

« Bonsoir, » répond simplement Jack avec un immense sourire.

« Ecoute… Je te demande pardon pour hier, mais une belle affaire c'est présentée alors… » Commence Bobby visiblement mal à l'aise pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Jack n'a que faire de ses pauvres excuses, alors il l'interrompt à l'aide d'un alibi peu crédible, « Oh ce n'est pas grave, je devais nourrir mon chat de toute façon. »

C'était quelque chose de jubilatoire pour Jack. Prétexter que nourrir son félin est plus important que lui, ça lui donne la sensation de maîtriser la situation. En réalité, il ne veut pas que Bobby s'imagine que c'est du tout cuit. Et, même si il essaye de prouver le contraire, on peut lire dans son regard qu'il est heureux de la présence de Bobby. Bobby est la seule personne capable de le ranimer par sa présence.

Au terme de la réponse, Bobby comprend que l'admirable créature qui se tient devant lui, est blessée. Alors d'un geste abrupte, il enlace sa taille. Un geste qui vient confirmer l'attirance qu'il a pour le garçon. Si souvent dominé, celui-ci se laisse entraîner sans la moindre résistance. Profitant du rapprochement pour sentir l'odeur de Bobby, ce qui lui gonfle le cœur.

Bobby savait qu'il avait commis une erreur la veille.

_Profitant d'une visite dans l'entreprise Mcnamara, il avait invité Jack à manger chez lui. Bobby s'était montré poli, respectueux, et très intrigué par sa personne. Jack n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'accoste ainsi. Bobby lui parlait comme si il avait de l'importance, il avait l'impression d'exister à ses yeux. D'abord méfiant, Jack avait fini par accepter l'invitation, plein d'enthousiasme._

_Chose qui avait mis Max hors de lui. Jack pouvait encore le sentir grâce à l'énorme hématome qui couvrait son bras, sans parler des autres blessures qui restaient secrètes. Ensuite, peut-être parcequ'il était plus posé après l'avoir baisé, Max avait changé d'avis. Il avait autorisé Jack à sortir à la seule condition d'en apprendre plus sur son ennemi. Le maintenant par les cheveux, Il avait fait promettre à Jack de ne pas le tromper, sinon il le paierai. Puis il l'avait relâché, le laissant tomber au sol._

_Ce soir là, Bobby et Jack avaient commencé à bavarder dans le salon. Jack lui posait plein de questions. D'abord pour répondre aux obligations de Max, puis pour comprendre les réelles intentions de Bobby. Il voulait avoir la certitude de ne pas être un pion que Bobby allait utiliser pour atteindre Max, comme celui-ci le faisait. La conversation continuait et aucuns détails ne venaient assombrir l'attirance qu'il commençait à ressentir. Plus le temps passait, et plus Jack se sentait envoûté par l'homme assis en face de lui. _

_Bobby se montrait très sincère. Tellement qu'il lui avoua son désir de l'embrasser. A ça, Jack lui avait sauté dessus, lui arrachant un baiser plein de fougue. Les deux corps habillés s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur le fauteuil, Jack par-dessus Bobby, sa main se faufilant trop rapidement à la recherche de la ceinture de Bobby. Aller droit au but, c'était un réflexe chez Jack un réflexe qu'on ne pouvait comprendre qu'en connaissant l'histoire de l'orphelin. Surpris, Bobby s'était saisi agilement de la paume de Jack, éloignant le bras du jeune garçon pour ralentir les choses. Lui, il préférait la tendresse. Il a commencé à caresser son bras en remontant lentement vers l'épaule du jeune homme. _

_Jack tressaillit, Bobby passant sa main sans le savoir sur son bras endoloris par les coups. Une douleur violente qui lui rappelait Max. Soudain, pris de panique, Jack s'était redressé en criant qu'il ne voulait pas. Bobby, qui ne comprenait pas ce changement brutal de comportement, avait essayé de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Alors, trop frustré, il s'était levé pour partir. Jack aussi se leva très mal à l'aise, essayant de s'excuser. Le jeune homme était stressé et Bobby pouvait le sentir. Bobby l'obligea à se rasseoir, lui demandant de se détendre jusqu'à son retour. _

_Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser le garçon seul, car à son retour, Jack était parti._

« Alors, ce n'est pas trop dur tout ça ? » Demande Bobby, toujours mal à l'aise. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils tournoient lentement sans prendre en compte le rythme endiablé de la musique. Ils s'étreignent sans plus y réfléchir. Leur deux corps frustrés se remémorant le flirt avorté, hier dans la soirée.

Qu'est ce qui est dur ? Etre l'objet d'un monstre, et de s'y cramponner car on a personne au monde. Ou être planté au milieu d'une soirée car on a plus envie de coucher ? Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, Bobby ne l'avait pas jeté dehors. Il était parti de lui-même, sans attendre le retour de celui-ci.

Jack ne savait plus quoi penser, et le fait d'être un peu défoncé n'arrangeait pas les choses. Juste avant d'arriver, Jack avait reniflé de la cocaïne. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir le coup. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Bobby était-il attirer par lui, ou voulait-il simplement le baiser ? Quelqu'un pouvait-il l'aimer ?

« En fait, c'est…quand même un peu dur… » Se languit Jack, faisant exprès de frôler les lèvres de Bobby avec les siennes avant d'aller coller sa joue contre la sienne. Doucement, il rapproche sa bouche de l'oreille de Bobby pour lui susurrer, « Il y a un grand lit confortable, qu'est ce que tu dirais si nous… »

« Si nous enlevions nos costumes ? » Finit Bobby désarçonné. Encore une fois, Jack brise tout le jeu de la séduction. Jack donne l'impression que son attirance est charnelle. Mais si c'est exact, pourquoi l'a-t-il rejeté la nuit dernière ? Bobby n'arrive pas à cerner le jeune homme. Et pourtant, tout lui plait chez Jack, même la folie qu'il peut voir dans son regard.

Cette fois, Bobby attend la réaction du jeune homme. Va-t-il faire marche arrière comme la dernière fois ?

Jack soupire, défait. La proposition de Bobby confirme ce qu'il pensait. Il est juste bon à baiser ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi se montre-t-il si gentil avec lui, à quoi joue-t-il ? Au moins, Max ne triche pas ! « J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être masqué. » Répond Jack, le timbre remplit d'une réelle lassitude.

« Moi aussi. Je peux poser une question ? » Demande Bobby.

« Mmm » répond l'autre

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ? »

Jack se recule légèrement pour l'observer, un sourire amusé. Bobby essaierait-il de lui faire avouer qu'il espérait sa venue.

« Toi d'abord. » Jack sourit pour dissimuler la vérité.

« Pour te voir, » répond sincèrement Bobby en regardant Jack dans les yeux à présent.

Jack reste muet quelques secondes. Il n'a pas envie de succomber au baratin de son cavalier. Il n'a pas envie de lui montrer qu'il a totalement cédé à son charme. Et c'est les yeux brillants qu'il dit : « C'est adorable ! J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant mais je suis là pour Max. »

« Tu… Tu veux dire que toi et Max… non ? » Bobby n'ose pas poser la question.

Jack se force à rire. Comment Bobby peut-il seulement imaginer qu'il y ait quelque chose avec ce sale type. « Moi et Max ? » Rien que le souvenir des choses ignobles que lui a fait ce pourri le rend malade. Pourtant, C'est Max qui lui est venu en aide. Oh mon dieu, Jack se sent mal. Bobby pense-t-il vraiment que lui et Max sont amants ? Jack donne-t-il seulement cette impression. Il voudrait hurler. Supplier Bobby de l'aider. Mais en l'espace de quelques secondes, l'esprit de Jack se replie. A l'intérieur, quelque chose vient de se briser. Il n'est que l'ombre de Max. Bobby ne peut rien faire pour lui. Jack avait espéré que cette rencontre allait changer quelque chose. Il avait ressenti des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties pour personne. Mais à présent, tout était fichu.

Jack se décroche des bras de Bobby pour se tordre de rire, ça ressemble presque à de la démence. Bobby ne sait pas si il doit rire. La réaction de Jack est tellement disproportionnée. En se baissant, Jack profite de l'occasion pour sortir un objet. « Non, pas moi et Max mais…ça et Max »

Maintenant, Bobby entrevoit la détresse de Jack, qui est de nouveau accroché à Bobby, si ce n'est qu'il tient une arme à la main. Bobby écarquille grand les yeux puis s'empresse d'attraper la main de Jack pour dissimuler le petit calibre qu'il tient dans sa paume.

« Non, non ! » Jack essaie de se libérer de Bobby qui le maintient fermement, ne voulant pas qu'il fasse une bêtise. « Ne me dis pas que tuer Max serait une erreur car ce serait faux. Tu n'en as pas marre de ce monstre, qui n'arrête pas de mettre les autres six pieds sous terre, » s'énerve Jack.

Bobby jette rapidement un œil autour d'eux, il ne faut pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. Surtout pas par Max. Bobby oblige Jack à continuer leur danse, essayant de maintenir un certain calme et de canaliser la rage soudaine de Jack. Les questions se chamboulent dans la tête de Bobby. Que lui a fait Max ?

« Je comprends que tu puisse avoir des problèmes avec ton patron, mais tout de même, pour qui te prends tu ? » Demande Bobby en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux. Il n'a plus envie de la lâcher. Il voudrait le percer à jour. Tout comprendre de ce garçon qui est totalement paumé.

Jack pleure, « ça je ne le sais plus, Bobby. » Le regard de Bobby, ça lui fait si mal. Il voudrait juste qu'on l'aime. Que Bobby l'aime. Des larmes, il passe au rire. Il essaie masquer sa douleur mais ça ne fonctionne pas, alors il embrasse Bobby. Le baiser est tremblant, fragile, salé par les larmes. Tant pis si Max le voit, « un baiser sous le gui. Tu sais, ça peut être mortel de manger du gui, » murmure Jack dévoilant une partie de ses idées noires.

« Un baiser aussi ça peut être mortel si on y met son cœur, » répond Bobby. Il prend la joue de Jack dans sa main libre, et lui essuie ses larmes d'un revers de pouce. Il essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il est là pour lui.

Jack tremble et semble ne plus tenir sur ses jambes, « Oh mon dieu… » Souffle-t-il. Enfin quelqu'un pour l'aimer, pour l'aider.

« Sortons, Jack. » Bobby entraîne Jack l'extérieur. Le garçon n'est plus en état de rester là.

Du balcon, donnant vue sur l'ensemble de la salle, Max brise le verre qu'il tient entre les doigts.

**OOO**


End file.
